Star Vs REWRITE
by MaikyNavajas
Summary: Star creía que todos sus problemas acabarían tras derrotar a Toffee pero solo era el comienzo de algo mas grande. La historia reescrita de la serie aclamada por unos y llorada por muchos. Las aventuras continúan justo despues de la batalla por Mewni pero con un ligero cambio en los eventos. Olviden todo lo que vieron desde la 3ra temporada eso no pasó (al menos no así).
1. La chica croissant

DISCLAIMER: Antes que nada "Star Vs las Fuerzas del Mal /Star vs the forces of evil" no me pertenece, esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener y no tengo intenciones de lucrar con ello.

* * *

Supongo que no tengo que explicar que esto es un Fanfic Rewrite/reescritura y expresa mi punto de vista de cómo hubiera sido mejor la serie desde un punto en específico siguiendo la propia historia y lógica de las primeras dos temporadas y la "película" pero intentando conservar la historia que nos dieron en la 3ra (aunque no creo poder conservar la de la 4ta).

Este capítulo sustituye a "Scent of a Hoodie" en orden y a "Sophomore slump" en trama y va directamente despues de "Battle for Mewni".

Otro punto es que este capítulo y siguientes serán en parte las transcripciones de los capítulos pero modificados ligeramente con algunas partes cortadas y con añadidos.

así que si te quieres saltar el cap hasta la parte modificada esta casi al final.

sin mas que aclarar comenzamos

* * *

**Cap 1A. La chica croissant**

Otro día en la casa Díaz todo parece en paz y tranquilidad pero en la habitación de cierto joven.

— ¡Tonto Ferguson! ¡Tonto Alfonzo! ¡Tonto Sensei! ¡Qué saben ellos! no estuvieron en "Miuni"! (Mewni)- era Marco que se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación refunfuñando pero alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Cariño puedo pasar?- era su madre algo preocupada pero él solo seguía vociferando como si estuviera en trance por lo que ella entro sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Oh! hola mamá- se puso a comer unos Cornritos(nachos).

— ¿Todo bien?- preguntó maternalmente.

— ¡No mamá!, nadie comprende la magnitud de mi título, no entienden que ahora soy un caballero- le replicó algo ofuscado con la boca llena de botana mientras se sentaba en su cama y su madre también.

— Ay mijo(hijo), ¿alguna vez te conté sobre mi amiga que pasó un verano en Francia?, ella estaba obsesionada, decía que todo era mejor allá. El cine independiente, la moda, los "cruasán", ella lo pronunciaba así "croissant", ¿Quién hace eso?- le señaló a Marco para ver si captaba la indirecta.

— Vaya…tu amiga suena como un fastidio- respondió el despistado muchacho sin entender lo que le quería decir.

— ¡ERA YO MARCO! YO ERA LA CHICA CROISSANT- se exalto de que su hijo fuera tan menso (tonto).

— ¡Oh, pero…vamos! No soy fastidioso, solo visto acorde a mi título- señaló su capa sucia y olorosa.

— Mira hijo, estoy segura que todos en "Meuni" usan capas pero…- el joven la interrumpió.

— No mamá es "Miuni", se pronuncia Miuni- la corrigió pomposamente sobre la forma correcta de pronunciación.

— Marco solo trato de ayudarte- le dijo su madre con algo de desesperación

— Y yo solo trato de ayudarte a pronunciar correctamente "Miuni"- su madre se desesperó y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡CROASÁNT! ¡CROASÁNT! ¡Se pronuncia "Croissant"!- se fue enojada en lo que Marco procesaba la mega indirecta.

— ¡Oye no! ¡No, no, no! ¡No soy la chica croissant! Yo me gane mi capa y tengo todo el derecho de usarla!- irónicamente el viento entró por la ventana y ondeó el pedazo de tela sucio y su padre pasó por la puerta.

— Bien hecho hijo, ahora la cena sabrá a ira- pasó de largo dejando pensativo al joven muchacho.

Más tarde en otra casa marcada con el número 311.

— !Sabes! primero mis disque (supuestos) amigos y sensei, pero ahora también mis padres. Sabes es como si todos estuvieran celosos de todo lo que he logrado- dijo Marco sentado en un puff (sillón como una almohada gigante) en la casa de su novia Jackie.

—Mira lo entiendo, la Tierra y Mewni son totalmente diferentes. Debe ser difícil re-ajustarse- le dijo algo triste.

— No Jackie, esto no es por mí, son ellos que no son capaces de aceptar que logre algo grande por mí mismo- otra vez señalo su capa mugrosa y el olor le llegó a ella.

— !ugh! Marco ¿hace cuánto que no te quitas esa capa?- se tapó la nariz con sus dedos.

— pff…Eso no es importante- se hundió en el puff.

— sabes, pareciera que hubieras ido a Mewni y que en realidad nunca volviste. No trato de hacerte sentir mal pero ni siquiera me has preguntado como me fue en mis vacaciones, solo has hablado de tu aventura en Mewni- expresó tristemente y fue como un batazo de realidad para él.

— !Oh no! si soy la chica croissant- se levantó preocupado.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

— ¡Oh Jackie! Lo siento tanto- comenzó a caminar en la habitación apenado al hacer memoria de todas las tonterías que ha hecho desde que volvió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó aún más confundida.

— Jackie, voy a enmendarlo- se aproximó a la puerta listo para retirarse.

— ¿Enmendar qué?- seguía igual o más confundida.

— Nunca me oirás decir "croissant" otra vez ¡nunca jamás!- se fue de la habitación dejando a Jackie súper confundida.

De noche en casa de los Díaz

Marco se encontraba teniendo una lucha interna enfrente de su armario, intentaba dejar la capa (limpia) en el armario pero no podía, cada que la colgaba inconscientemente la volvía a tomar hasta que se desesperó la metió en una bolsa y corrió al bote de basura de afuera de su casa tirando la capa rápidamente y regresando sin mirar atrás.

En su habitación el muchacho se acababa de asear, tomó el teléfono marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran.

— Hola, ¿Jackie?- comenzó una plática como nunca antes.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Jackie alguien tocó a la puerta al abrirla era Marco muy formal con un ramo de flores y como ella estaba bebiendo agua la escupió de la impresión riéndose con su hermosa sonrisa. Ella por su parte se veía algo elegante pero casual en un hermoso vestido azul claro y su tradicional colgante de almeja.

—¿Qué?- preguntó el joven desconcertado.

— Lo…lo siento, es que te vez tan elegante- dijo mientras aun reía.

— Bien, Bien- dijo de buena manera, él sabía que estaba exagerando así que se quitó el corbatín, el saco y se despeinó un poco.

— Jackie Lynn Thomas, estoy aquí para llevarte a la mejor cita de la vida, ¿estás lista?- le dio el ramo.

— !aww¡ que dulce, ¿Y a dónde vamos Romeo?- pregunto curiosa oliendo las flores.

— A donde tú quieras, este es tu día- alzó los brazos para enfatizar.

— ¡Que tierno Marco!- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? my lady- la reverencio.

— Mmm… ¡ya se! ¿Puedes adivinar a dónde?- dijo señalando su collar.

— Oh Jackie, sabes que no soy bueno con acertijos-

— Vamos inténtalo, por mí- le hizo ojos de cachorro

— ok ¿quierees... ir a la playa?-

— estuviste cerca- respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano con rumbo a su destino.

Los dos llegaron prontamente al muelle de Echo Creek.

—¡!Oh! ya veo, el muelle. No me lo habría imaginado solo con la concha- se sorprendió el castaño

— Lo sé, Entonces ¿qué hacemos primero?- se adentraron a la feria del muelle que estaba atiborrada de gente entre turistas y visitantes del mismo pueblo.

— ¡OHH! ¡Qué tal eso! Ganare uno para ti- señaló un puesto de anotar canastas que tenía muchos premios entre ellos peluches de perros karatecas.

— Jaja, si estos amiguitos se parecen a alguien que conozco- le dijo con una sonrisa .

— Una docena por favor- pago y le dieron las pelotas que debía meter en los huecos pero su puntería no era muy buena por los nervios.

— Esta cosa esta trucada- reprocho en forma de chiste el castaño.

— Déjame intentarlo- ella atino todas las bolas que quedaban y gano el perro karateca.

— ¡Gol!- gritó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

— ¡Genial! Eres realmente buena- la felicito impresionado

— Años de práctica- arrojó la última bola sin ver como un extra y le atino.

— Premio mayor para la señorita- dijo el encargado del juego dándole el peluche de perro karateca pero ella se lo dio a Marco.

— Este es el mejor día de mi vida- abrazo al peluchote perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que ella sonriera.

Más tarde después de pasar por golosinas.

— ¿Puedes creer que ya tenemos 3 meses saliendo?- le dijo mientras comían algodón de azúcar.

— Sí, somos como una pareja de viejitos, aunque la mitad de la relación fue a larga distancia y no creas que estuve celosa de esa chica mimo- dijo ella sin preocupaciones pero le cayó como balde de agua fría a Marco.

— Jackie… perdón por no haber estado aquí…enserio lo lamento- dijo cabizbajo

— No te preocupes Marco, Star es tu mejor amiga y te necesitaba en tiempos difíciles- le dijo comprensivamente poniéndole una mano en el hombro y una sonrisa pero fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido de sus estómagos.

— Hehe…Sabes creo que necesitamos algo de comida real- dijo el joven Díaz

Los dos se dirigieron al restaurante de mariscos más cercano, ordenaron un poco de todo y pagaron con los clásicos 650 dólares de Marco. una vez terminaron su banquete.

— Uff! Bien ¿hay algo del menú que no hayamos pedido aun?- pregunto Marco de forma de broma.

— Pues, eso de ahí- ella señaló el acuario con una triste y solitaria langosta.

— ¡Aww! No puedo comérmela se ve tan triste-mencionó Marco con ojos de cachorrito.

— eso se puede arreglar- ella fue a la pecera, la tomó y le pregunto el precio al camarero (ella pago).

Más tarde habiendo liberado la langosta en el mar los dos se encontraban contemplando la puesta del sol.

— Sabes, finalmente me siento en casa- dijo felizmente mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Eso algo bueno?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

— Es algo genial- respondió entusiasmado, ella lo abrazó sintiendo su calidez y sus latidos.

— No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar ahora mismo- él correspondió abrazándola fuertemente deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca, ambos sintieron sus cálidos cuerpos y sus latidos pero ella sintió algo más en la espalda de su chico.

— Marco…quítate la sudadera- le pidió amablemente para comprobar su sospecha.

— ¡Aah!- se sonrojo pensando en cosas no aptas para menores.

— ¿Qué? solo hazlo- le insistió ella

— Pe…pero, no ¿por qué? es solo- balbuceo mientras la chica lo arrinconaba dándole media vuelta con una fuerza para nada delicada y sacando de abajo de la sudadera lo que sospechaba.

— ¡Haa!- estiró el trozo de tela, era la dichosa capa de caballero que tanto presumía desde que había vuelto de Mewni.

— ¿Queeeee?!…Co… ¿Cómo se metió eso allí?- rio nerviosamente, ella lo soltó y se sentó en la banca del lugar.

— Hablemos- le invitó amablemente con una sonrisa, ella quería creer que de verdad lo había podido dejar atrás y seguir pero veía que no. él fue y se sentó junto a ella totalmente apenado.

— Ok, sé que se ve mal pero estoy bien, me la puedo quitar cuando quiera- dijo nervioso pero el sabia en el fondo que no era verdad, la había sacado de la basura y cada que quería dejarla guardada algo le recordaba como si fuese una espina que no se podía quitar y la única forma que había encontrado para que no le afectara fue esconderla debajo de su ropa habitual tratando de actuar de la mejor forma posible por ella. Ella suspiró y se posó frente a él mirándolo.

— Mira, hoy fue un día grandioso en verdad, y…es realmente dulce que lo intentes pero si te fuerzas a estar en Echo Creek solo para hacerme feliz entonces ambos seremos miserables, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? así que pienso que deberíamos darnos un tiempo fuera- dijo simple y maduramente pero por dentro le dolía que el chico de sus sueños la traicionara de esa forma.

— ¡Quiero hacer que esto funcione!- dijo alarmado y la tomó de la mano para sentir su calidez. Decía la verdad pero a la vez era como sentir que decía una mentira dolorosa.

— Eres…- intentó decirlo pero algo lo detenía un nudo en la garganta que impedía decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales había tenido desde incluso antes de saber lo que era el amor, tomó todas sus fuerzas y se sobrepuso a ese bloqueo.

— E…!Eres el amor de mi vida!- nada más decirlo fue como romper una jaula de barrotes irrompibles, algo dentro de él se retorcía cual bestia salvaje herida y arrinconada pero algo más se liberaba y afloraba de lo más profundo de su ser. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al igual que las de ella.

Él se soltó su agarre e hizo algo que no pudo hacer antes, se quitó la capa y la enrollo. fue como quitarse una tonelada de encima.

—Jackie… lo que viví allá fue fantástico, algo que jamás creí que me pasaría a mí "el chico seguridad", pero no es nada comparado a estar a tu lado, la chica más genial y la más hermosa en el planeta… ¡no, del multiverso entero!, es por eso que no lo dudare otra vez jamás- tomó impulso y lanzó sus "grilletes" al océano. La espina ya no estaba, ahora veía con claridad lo que tenía enfrente, la chica más cool del mundo, amigos que lo aguantan aun cuando era todo un petulante y los mejores padres del mundo, no necesitaba magia ni ninguna capa mugrosa para ser feliz.

— Ma…Marco, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó ruborizada, ella no lo podía creer, no creyó que él pudiera deshacerse de un recuerdo tan preciado.

— Nunca había estado más seguro de nada, estando a tu lado aquí y ahora no necesito nada más- ahora recordaba algo que nunca le había podido decir oficialmente.

— Ja…Jackie- se arrodilló como si fuese a pedir matrimonio.

— Ma…¿Marco que haces?- pregunto algo apenada por la gente que se les quedaba viendo.

— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Jackie Lynn Thomas, le darías a este tonto nerd el honor y la felicidad de ser tu novio?-

— Pe…pero pensé que- ahora que también lo recordaba ninguno de los dos lo había dicho realmente solo habían empezado a salir y después ocurrió todo lo de Star.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Chorlito!- lo abrazó y lo cargó en brazos, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se besaron como nunca antes siendo ella la que llevaba las riendas del asunto, los dos se quedaron hasta que la luna salió.

Y así pudiendo deshacerse de la bola de hierro y las vendas que lo retenían, pudo oficializar su relación con la chica de sus sueños pero le quedaba un largo camino de disculpas para enmendar las cosas con los demás por haber sido un completo tonto egocéntrico.

— por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu verano?- preguntó Marco haciendola reir y esta le dio un pellizco en las nachas.

Mientras tanto en Mewni.

el Reino Butterfly se encontraban celebrando el baile anual de la campana de plata junto a los demás reinos pero algo imprevisto había sucedido durante el último baile de la noche entre el príncipe Tom Lucitor y la princesa Star Butterfly.

* * *

**notas**

Algunas que cosas que cambie rotundamente fueron:

1\. El orden, para empezar elimine la discusión con sus amigos y sensei para ahorrar "tiempo"

2\. La inteligencia de Marco en la parte de la adivinanza con Jackie, nadie puede ser tan bobo (enserio), como no intuyo algo relacionado a la playa aunque no le atinara. Está claro que los escritores de la serie lo hicieron tan tonto para hacer ver como que no tienen nada en común y hacer de su ruptura aún menos dolorosa argumentalmente (esa Cotugno! jamas la perdonare)

3\. Siempre vi mal que se salieran sin pagar del restaurante, así que pagaron primero, comieron y pagaron la langosta en vez de robarla (el original da un muy buen ejemplo de como robar bien Hecho "Señor Ratón" enseñando cómo ser delincuentes desde tiempos inmemoriables).

4\. ¿Romper un cliché con otro cliché? si !¿algún problema?! XD


	2. El club del desaire

Otro cap pero notaran que es casi la transcripción del original solo con algunos cambios ligeros de entremedio y grandes cambios para el final.

Este cap es inconfundiblemente "Club snubbed" y reemplaza a "Rest in pudding" por orden.

Pero si se quieren saltar todo lo que es casi igual al final en "**Notas**" están enumerados todos esos pequeños cambios que hice más el extra especial.

* * *

**Cap 1B. El Club del desaire**

Es el atardecer en el reino Butterfly la reconstrucción ha terminado hace días y ahora se encuentran todos celebrando algo especial en el castillo.

— Reinos de Mewni, como cada año realizamos este baile para celebrar la paz entre nosotros. Bienvenidos al baile de la campana de plata- dio un discurso la reina Moon frente a todos los invitados de los reinos de Mewni finalizando con una campanada pero el ambiente era desganado, solo River aplaudió entusiasmado.

— Las reglas del baile son las mismas de siempre. Cada heredero real bailará con los demás representando los lazos de unión entre nuestros reinos- explicó la reina cordialmente.

— Su reino permitió que a todos nos invadieran las ratas de Ludo- dijo uno de los reyes llenos de picaduras (reino Spiderbite).

— ¿Cómo dejaron que eso pasara?- rectificó su esposa igualmente llena de picaduras.

— ¡Oigan! Eran ratas enormes- defendió el rey River la situación.

Por su parte los jóvenes príncipes se encontraban charlando.

— ¡Hey B-Fly!, muy bien ¿qué opinas de la alineación de este año? Se honesta- preguntó Ponyhead a su amiga más cercana.

— Son los mismos aburridos de todos los años Pony- contesto Star notablemente aburrida

— Ok B-Fly, pero mira al príncipe Larry Kelpbottom, parece que la pubertad lo trato bien- miraron al joven tritón que las saludo.

— Sí, supongo que está bien ver cómo están todos de vez en cuando- hace tiempo que no los veía pero ellos eran sus amigos y conocidos de antes de irse a la tierra y ahora se sentía un poco mal por haberlos ignorado todo este tiempo.

— ¡Hola Jaggs, hola Penélope! – saludo a dos princesas una parecía mewhumana pero grande y musculosa ya la otra era mewhumana pero con picaduras.

— ¡Hola Star!, ¿cuánto tiempo?- la saludaron y conversaron un rato.

— ¡Hey B-Fly! Allí está tu primo el callado- le aviso otra vez la cabeza de poni flotante

— Sí, supongo que debería saludarlo, ¡hey Rock! ¡Primo Rock! ¡Por aquí!- lo saludo entusiasta pero el solo estaba en su celular y al verla solo le saludo con la cabeza.

— Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho...¡oh mira! Rich Pigeon se consiguió piernas nuevas- voltearon a ver a un palomo bien vestido montando unas piernas mecánicas.

— Oh Star ¿ya notaste que alguien falta?- señaló un asiento vacío.

— Sí, siempre llega tarde, típico de él- dijo Star algo enojada

— Bueno, aquí fue donde se conocieron ¿verdad?- lo dijo con un toque de picardía y Star solo se cohibió de brazos.

— Que ¡DRAMA!-

— No Pony, no esta vez; quiero demostrarle a mis padres que puedo ser responsable con mis deberes reales- la sermoneo tranquilamente.

— ¡Oh vamos! Eres la única que sabe dar vida a estas reuniones aburridas-

— No este año- respondió seria.

— ¡Vamos!- empezó a hacer ojitos.

— ¡No!- se giró pero riendo por los ojitos de su amiga de toda la vida.

— Vamos- comenzó a hacer sonidos de cachorro.

— No Pony es enserio- le dijo con un poco más de seriedad

— ¿por favor? me haré anciana de tanto aburrimiento BFly- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y empezaron a juguetear como niñas llamando la atención de todos incluyendo de su madre que le chicheo de lejos (silenció con el dedo "shuuu")

— cause muchos líos este año, debo empezar a ser una mejor princesa- las dos se calmaron pero en eso alguien hizo su entrada excéntrica, era Tom que Quemó la puerta.

— Genial, usar lentes de sol cuando ya se está ocultando, clásico de el- reprocho Star

— Con ustedes la llegada del príncipe Thomas Lucitor- anunció uno de los mayordomos.

— Hola a todos- saludó el joven demonio con estilo

— Y sus padres el rey y la reina Lucitor del Inframundo- su padre parecía un mewhumano normal pero su madre era casi el doble de alto, fornida y grandes cuernos. Tom se dirigió a su asiento junto a los príncipes y sus padres fueron junto a los reyes de Mewni.

— Hola Wrathmelior, Hola Dave – les saludo el rey River entusiasta como siempre.

— Hola River- lo saludaron al unísono demostrando tener buena relación entre ellos.

— ¿Los bailarines podrían ponerse de pie para la reverencia de iniciación?- pidió el vocero de la fiesta, todos los príncipes y princesas se reverenciaban pero Tom desairó el de Star prefiriendo reverenciar a alguien más.

— ¡Ah!, ¿Viste eso?- le pregunto ofendida a Ponyhead.

— ¡Que si lo vi! Creo que todos lo vieron ¡BFly te desairó!- le dijo su amiga dramáticamente.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?-

— Nada especial, solo que se está haciendo el interesante para llamar la atención- le explico la jugada.

— Mira, ¡hey, Kelpbottom!- llamó la atención del príncipe marino.

— No, no, tu no el apuesto- esto confundió al rey de Waterfolk

— Oíste eso cariño, soy apuesto- dijo feliz el rey marino pero una mirada asesina del rey Ponyhead le helo la sangre.

— Pero Pony, pensé que te gustaba el príncipe- le dijo confundida la princesa Butterfly

— Así es, me gusta pero escucha, mientras más ignoras a alguien más llamas su atención, es como una ciencia o algo así- termino de explicarle pero en eso el príncipe se le acercó con intenciones de hablarle.

— Podrías por favor no invadir mi espacio. ¡Gracias! bye bye - le dijo antes de que el pudiera decir nada y él salió corriendo del nerviosismo.

— Vez, siempre funciona- alardeo la Ponyhead.

— Que extraño- dijo sorprendida de la táctica de su amiga.

— Muy bien, con todos presentes ¡que comience el primer baile!- Moon inauguró definitivamente la noche de baile pero nadie inicio, estuvo así en silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

— Bien, al parecer el príncipe Thomas ha tomado la iniciativa y parece que se dirige hacia la princesa Star, ellos dos siempre fueron los mejores en todos los bailes de la campana de plata- todos los reyes estaban expectantes especialmente Dave Lucitor y River Johansen(Butterfly).

— Es de conocimiento público que tuvieron una relación muy agitada antes de terminar el año pasado- reveló algo que todos sabían pero no era necesario recordar.

— ¡Manfred!- Star se cubrió la cara de vergüenza.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza de baile...- dijo Tom

— ok, está bien hagámoslo- Star se adelantó a que terminara la oración.

— princesa Jaggs- todos quedaron estupefactos por la decisión del príncipe.

— Ah...sí, está bien- acepto la tosca princesa

— hoy se ve encantadora- la halago.

— ¿Qué? No, tu sí- respondió sonrojada y así inició el primer baile.

— ¡Vaya! Este sí que es un giro inesperado sin dudas, en los anteriores bailes de la campana de plata el príncipe Tom elegía primero a la princesa Star para abrir el baile- comentó pomposamente el vocero mientras los primeros dos danzaban al compás de la música.

— Pony, creo que estoy siendo ignorada- dijo Star muy ofendida

— esto es un nuevo nivel de desaire, realmente quiere llamar tu atención-

— ¡Agh! Tom siempre hace esto ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta que ya no... no estoy interesada?- dijo enojada pero le dolía.

— Bien, cálmate Butterfly, eres una princesa por todos los unicornios- se dijo para sí misma para apaciguar su ira pero al ver que Tom besaba la mano de la princesa Jaggs se puso aun mas rabiosa.

— ¡Oh, ya verá!- la campana sonó y Star se paró frente a los príncipes y pareciera que iba a elegir al príncipe Tom.

— Veamos, te elijo... !a ti!- se giró en último segundo apuntando al príncipe Rich Pigeon, todos quedaron boquiabiertos en especial su amiga que empezó a hacer un drama.

— Oh, la princesa a elegido al príncipe Rich como su primera pareja de baile ¿podría ser que nos espera un nuevo romance en el nido?- como siempre el inoportuno de Manfred con sus comentarios fuera de lugar tensaban el ambiente aún más.

Y así comenzó el peligroso juego del desaire entre los dos, cada uno elegía siempre a alguien más excepto el uno al otro hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos solos.

— Están guardando lo mejor para el final, ¡eh!- le dijo River a Dave.

— S...sí- se empezaron a reír los dos soberanos pero con miradas nerviosas.

— Por favor Star baila con el- susurro Moon preocupada por lo que significaba todo este teatro y lo que podría causar de seguir así.

Los dos príncipes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al centro de la pista, la primera en hablar fue Star.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza...¡Manfred!?- Star le extendió la mano al vocero real.

— Oh cielos- expresó Moon con las manos en la cara.

— ¡Oh, vaya!- Ponyhead solo disfrutaba con palomitas y refresco mientras se reía quedito del drama.

— Nunca nadie me había pedido un baile- dijo súper emocionado el vocero.

— Damas y caballeros, Star Butterfly me ha traído a mí, Manfred a la pista de baile. Siento como si estuviera en un sueño- siguió narrando mientras bailaba con la joven princesa aunque se viera mal.

— ¡TU HIJA ACABA DE MENOSPRECIAR A MI HIJO!- gritó el rey Dave al rey River.

— ¡EL TUYO A ESTADO MENOSPRECIANDO A MI HIJA TODA LA NOCHE!- respondió agresivamente el Johansen.

El caos se inició en el lugar todos discutían mientras Tom se dirigía a la salida dando una última vista a Star.

— ¡Increíble!- Star se separó del vocero y fue tras Tom para confrontarlo.

— ¡No, no, no, no!- le grito a Tom y este volteo antes de subir a su carruaje.

— ¡No me pongas esos ojos tristes! Esto es tú culpa. Mira no...no quiero ya nada contigo Tom. He pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y lo único que necesitaba era un amigo pero todo lo que haces son tus juegos infantiles- le recrimino cruelmente casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Juegos?- pregunto desconcertado el demonio.

— No te hagas el loco Lucitor, me has estado ignorando para llamar mi atención pero no funcionara-

— ¿Qué? Star, ¡yo solo te estaba dando tu espacio! Ya sé que tu estas con Marco. Mira yo estuve el día de tu canción- le explico calmadamente pero con una mirada triste.

— ¡Oh, Ruberiot! Tu canción me perseguirá el resto de mi vida- se llevó una mano a la cara.

— Star, ya acepte que tú no sientes nada por mí y está bien. Yo solo quería hacer lo correcto por ti y Marco, pero sí me hubieras pedido bailar en verdad me habría encantado pero quería que fuera tu decisión- Star lo miro no parecía el Tom que recordaba.

— Pues mira, primero entre Marco y yo no pasa nada- negó rotundamente con las manos

— ¿En verdad? Me siento como un tonto- se dio un zape en la frente pero se pegó en el ojo

— Oye, ese no es el punto, ¡segundo! Darme espacio no significa fingir que no existo, eso fue grosero y... en verdad duele- se dio medio giro con los brazos cruzados.

— yo... yo solo quería hacer algo bien- Tom agacho la cabeza.

— ¡bien! Hubiera sido bueno que no me ignoraras todo este tiempo- otra vez le recrimino la princesa con un tono algo orgulloso.

— ¡YO AÚN NO SÉ CÓMO SER AMABLE! ¡Pero al menos lo intento! ¡Deberías ver que no es fácil para mí!- estalló en llamas de ira y dirigió todo su poder a su carruaje haciéndolo cenizas, Star por su parte se enojó e invoco a Cloudy para ponerse a su altura.

— ¡Estas siendo muy dramático!- le gritó

— ¡COMO SEA! Yo solo quería darte lo que querías- se giró para no verla directamente.

— ¡ESTO NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA!- empezaron a discutir pero antes de que pasara a mayores una silla salió volando del ventanal preocupándose por lo que sucedía, al entrar al salón vieron a sus padres pelear.

— Por favor todos tranquilícense- Moon intentaba calmar el alboroto todos estaban discutiendo y al ver tal escena Star se tragó su orgullo y se acercó a Tom.

— Tom Lucitor, ¿me concederías esta pieza?- dijo entre dientes.

— Me encantaría- se veía molesto pero no tenía opción.

Así comenzó el último baile de la noche, al principio no se dirigían la mirada pero al avanzar se liberaron y dejaron que la música los guiara, se empezaron a divertir como en los viejos tiempos a recordar todas las buenas aventuras que habían vivido en antaño.

— Star, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- comenzó a hablar Tom con voz cálida y calmada como antes de perder el control.

— Si Tom- le respondió tranquilamente

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-

— Supongo que Madure antes que tú y nos distanciamos cada vez más por tus explosiones-

— sí, yo tampoco me soporto, no soy más que un estúpido con problemas de ira-

— No Tom, nunca he pensado que seas estúpido, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda- le respondió sonriendo

Mientras bailaban llegó un punto en el que sus magias tan opuestas comenzaron a reaccionar por sí solas, fuego y mariposa aparecían por donde pasaban y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a danzar en el aire dando un espectáculo literalmente mágico que conmovió a todo el mundo.

— Tom, sabes si querías ayuda yo te la hubiera dado, solo tenías que pedírmelo- ella le dijo a Tom con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?- ella asintió y acercó su cara a la suya pero cuando estaba por besarlo todo se cubrió de una luz roja. La magia de mariposas se desvaneció de repente y Star se desmayó cayendo estrepitosamente por fortuna su compañero reaccionó rápido y logró atraparla a centímetros del suelo.

— ¡STAR! - grito preocupado con ella en brazos pero algo no andaba bien la princesa no reaccionaba aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos en una mirada inexpresiva y además de que una de sus marcas había desaparecido.

La conmoción se desató otra vez en el gran salón empezando por el padre de Star.

— ¿Que le hizo tu hijo a mi hija?, ¡Lucitor!- gritó enojado el rey River

— ¿Mi hijo!? Debe ser alguna de los berrinches de tu hija, Johansen- contesto igual de molesto Dave el rey del inframundo

— ¡SILENCIO!- gritó la reina Moon en su forma de batalla poniendo orden, se aproximó rápidamente hacia donde yacía su hija en brazos de un preocupado y aterrado demonio al borde del llanto.

— Por favor Star reacciona- decía entre lágrimas ya que no sabía qué hacer pero una mano amiga lo toco del hombro.

— Me permites dulzura- le pidió con amabilidad y él se la dio en brazos cuidadosamente, la reviso de los ojos , las mejillas y sus manos; mientras todos observaban intrigados.

— lo que me temía...- dijo algo preocupada.

— Qu...qué le sucede a Star, su majestad- preguntó asustado.

— No te preocupes Tom, no es nada grave... ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarla a su habitación?- le pidió al joven demonio.

— Cla... claro su alteza- la cargo gentilmente y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! muchas gracias por asistir a esta celebración, pero como verán debo retirarme. Disfruten del banquete y tengan una buena convivencia en nombre de la campana de plata- Moon expresó cordialmente dando un reverencia para finalmente irse tras Tom y su hija.

Y así finalizó la parte de los bailes dejando con la preocupación e intriga a todos los asistentes del lugar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Era un lugar lúgubre y deplorable lleno de criptas y lápidas descuidadas y en un hueco cavado en la oscura tierra fangosa se encontraban algunos huesos tan negros como el carbón arrojados despreocupadamente , parecía ser de un lagarto y con una simple briza empezaron a desmoronarse como si de polvo se tratara yéndose con el viento.

* * *

**Notas**

1\. Las ratas no se limitaron a hacer estragos en el reino Butterfly fue en muchos reinos y todo el credito se le atribuyó a Ludo.

2\. Mejor relación de Star con Mewni, la serie hace sentir que Star no tiene mucha pertenencia a Mewni por eso haré que tenga mejor relación con personajes incluso secundarios.

3\. La madre de Tom, solamente el doble de alto de Dave un poco musculosa pero no tanto y puede hablar normal. (esa Daron si se paso de loca haciéndonos imaginar cochinadas XD )

4\. Como verán "La chica croissant" y este capitulo ocurren casi simultáneamente.

5\. Y si "la maldición de la luna de Sangre" ya está rota (!aceptenlo!) lo malo es que aquí sí habrá consecuencias.


End file.
